


Trials & Tribulations

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Bella has two problems and she loves them both. She goes on a quest for the women she loves without their knowledge. Will this quest and reliving the past help her get what she knows her women want? Will she survive not only the challenge but the wrath of her lovers if she does make it through alive?Bella can roll with whatever comes her way but when Leah loses control Bella meets Rosalie Hale and is instantly pulled to her. Everything hits Bella all at once and she isn't sure how to deal with it except to drink until things begin to make sense. Can she handle both women or has she finally met her match?
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. Half Past Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something different so don't like don't read.

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella stood in the dark cave, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. There was a small fire flickering on a raised large flat stone. There was sand beneath her bare feet, soft and warm. She frowned at the large beast in front of her, her mind swirling with the reasons she was here. The reason she had run and not told anyone where she was going. Hell, they would have stopped her in anyway possible, but she was determined to do this. Determined to face her fears for the women she loves.

A large beast emerged from the shadows and eyed her carefully, “Human’s do not survive this.”

She steeled herself, “Then I’ll be the first.”

He eyed her for a moment then nodded, “As you wish.”

She watched him slip back into the shadows and she frowned. A tall man with large muscles and short brown hair grinned at her as he walked forward. She felt her heart rate increase as she hurried backwards, her natural human instinct kicking in.

The beast’s voice echoed around her, “Can you overcome your human emotions? Let nature take its course.”

She grimaced, “I’m a lover not a fighter.”

The man charged her, and she rolled forward underneath him and popped back up to her feet. He spun and she swung her fist at his face. “Fuck me!” She shook her sore hand as her eyes widened at him, “Did that hurt at all?”

His fist slammed into her chest and she flew backwards through the air. She rolled in the sand and stared at the ceiling, “I’m going to take that as a no.” She heard him moving closer and rolled to her feet as the pain in her chest made her cough.

She stayed back as she circled him with her hands raised, “Let nature take it’s course.” She grimaced, “Fucking riddles.”

She took a deep breath and let her mind wonder and her body take over. She dodged his swings and rolled out of danger instinctually. She nodded at the man, “Okay. Instincts it is.” She focused on her hits as she charged the man.

Her mind slipped into the past as she let instincts control her body. She knew what she was doing was for a purpose, but she didn’t know if the purpose was worth it. Rosalie’s smile entered her mind, and she knew, even if she didn’t survive this, it was worth it.

.

.

**One year ago**

* * *

.

Bella sat next to the ocean as the bonfire raged higher into the night sky. A swirling mix of orange and yellow as the cracks of the burning logs could be heard. She was the only outsider allowed at these bonfire’s since she had accidently stumbled into the tribe’s secret. The wolf shifters were there to protect the tribe and its people and since she was friends with most of the kids on the Rez it wasn’t uncommon to find her running around the woods that surrounded the area.

Of course, she wasn’t supposed to be out there one night and came across Sam Uley as he shifted into the giant black wolf for the first time. She wasn’t afraid, she had always been interested in the supernatural, but this was a whole different level. She was actually the one to calm him down enough so he could turn back and Billy Black, her father's best friend and chief of the tribe, had no choice but to let her in.

Little did he know she would be useful in keeping the secret since Sam was still learning to control it. The only requirement of hers that Billy had reluctantly agreed to was that she be kept in the loop about everything, vampires and the other supernatural around. When he agreed she had finally felt important, that she had a purpose now and, in some way, she knew Billy sensed that from her.

So, for the past six months she had been practically glued to Sam as he struggled with his control and now, he had to become the Alpha since Paul and Jarrod had begun the shift. She smiled remembering how pissed Paul had been that she knew before him and she was constantly teasing him about it.

She sat with her back against a large boulder, a good twenty feet away from the fire. She could see everything that was going on, but she was alone in her space, her hands hidden in her pockets. She smiled at her friend, Sam whom she had grown close to over the last six months and Leah wasn’t happy about it.

She didn’t know why. Leah treated her like a pest every time she was around. The council knew that someday her younger brother Seth would shift but they had never heard of a female shifting so it was unknown if Leah would shift or not. Sam was hoping not since they had dated a year ago for like three months and there was a bad breakup. He really didn’t want to deal with that as the Alpha.

In a way she couldn’t blame him. Her eyes drifted to the young woman that sat on a log near the fire, sipping her beer. She had always been attracted to Leah. Her body was toned and athletic with a coppery tanned skin tone. She carried herself in a firm way, aggressive most of the time but even she could see that it was an act. Her hair was long and dark, currently pulled back into a ponytail.

She ached to touch her but every time she got close to the woman, her head was bitten off or the woman would shove her off her feet and laugh. At least that was up until a few months ago. She had made a snarky comment to the woman, as usual but this time she had been alone. Jacob had gone inside to get them some beers and left the two of them alone to wait. She can’t remember now what she said but just when she thought that Leah was going to deck her, she pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

Like really kissed her, swirling her tongue so deep into her mouth she thought she would swallow it. The kiss had only flamed the spark she had for the woman already, into a full-blown forest fire, but just as quick as it had started it ended. Jacob returned with drinks and Leah stormed off. She wanted to go after the woman and continue their “discussion” but instead she got drunk with Jacob and passed out in the boy’s garage while they worked on rebuilding their motorcycles.

After that every time she was alone with Leah the woman’s mouth was on hers and hands roamed freely. It felt so good and so right, but it always ended with Leah shoving her away and snapping at her when someone was heading their way. She was mentally and sexually frustrated with the girl.

Everyone knew that she was a raging flaming lesbian but that was mainly to hide the huge difference she had. Her closest friends knew about her penis, she had been born that way. Her genetics were xx, but her body decided to defy the law of science and gave her something that she was utterly confused about until she was old enough that her father, Charlie could explain. Her father who was currently on his third beer as he laughed and joked with Billy and Sue.

Charlie was a good man, the chief of the Forks police. He went fishing with Billy almost every weekend while she ran around the Rez with her friends. He was a great father too. As far back as she could remember Charlie had been the one taking care of her. Renee, the woman who gave birth to her because mother was not her, hated her. She was a freak that Renee was not inclined to be kind to. When she was five and Charlie came home from work to find Renee pouring bleach on her, to cleanse her of filth, he kicked her out and filed for divorce the very next day. He was awarded full custody mainly because Renee didn’t want her, and he requested it in the divorce papers. She still hadn’t told Charlie everything that Renee had done to her but to her it didn’t matter now. She was gone and she was best friends with her father.

She sighed as she looked out over the water. Life was going so well, minus the confusing Leah situation. However, something felt off, like she could feel something coming that would turn her world upside down. Something monumental and life changing. She shrugged it off as a shadow loomed above her.

“Why are you over here alone?” Leah kicked her converse covered foot.

She shrugged and downed the rest of her beer, “Because you confuse the shit out of me, and Jacob is doing his homework before he comes down.” They were ignored by everyone else, in their own little slice of beach.

Leah frowned down at her before standing over her outstretched legs, “How am I confusing you?”

She sighed and shook her head, “I don’t want to fight tonight. I don’t feel so good.”

“Just fucking tell me.” Leah snapped.

“You kiss me like you mean it and then you shove me away and laugh.” She glared up at her, but it only made her dizzy, so she looked out across the water.

Leah dropped to her knees, straddling her lap, “I don’t know how to handle this. I’ve never felt this way before.”

She frowned at her in more confusion, “Feel about what?”

“You, you jackass.” Leah groaned, leaning towards her face, “I care about you, but I don’t know why.”

Her eyes widened, “Oh.”

She felt the full weight of Leah’s body press down on her and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips. She could smell the light scent of alcohol on the woman’s breath, she wasn’t drunk. This was really happening. She tried to shift slightly to get Leah off her erection, but Leah only reached down to place her hand over it, rubbing it slightly.

“Leah what are you-“

Leah shook her head, “Just shut up for once in your fucking life Swan.”

Leah kissed her lightly at first, running her tongue along her lower lip. She parted her lips and Leah plunged into her mouth without hesitation this time. She felt the warmth from the girl above her and she jerked back, “Leah you’re hot.”

Leah grinned, “Thanks.”

She shook her head, “Are you running a fever?”

Leah shrugged, “I don’t know but it doesn’t matter right now.”

“Yeah, it does.” She tried to move.

Leah growled angrily and pinned her down even harder, “Bella I want you.”

She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that.” Her face fell, “But I don’t think you mean it. Come on I have to talk to Billy.”

Leah kissed her again, using her strength to keep her from moving. She felt Leah’s hips begin to move, rubbing against her shaft under the fabric of her jeans. She struggled under Leah’s strength as she tried to ignore the growing pleasure in her body.

“Bella!” Jacob called out as he ran down the slope from the parking lot.

Leah growled angrily as she jerked back, “Always getting interrupted.”

For once she was glad for it. She nudged Leah’s shoulder and the woman rolled her eyes before standing and pulling her up to her feet a little too hard. She stumbled forward before steadying herself. She hurried across the beach and gripped Billy’s arm, kneeling in the sand.

She whispered, “Leah has the fever.”

His eyes widened at her before he looked over at Leah’s angry face, “Go tell Sam.”

She nodded and hurried to Leah’s ex-boyfriend, which wasn’t the best idea in Leah’s current state. She held his arm and pulled his six-foot seven body down so she could whisper in his ear, “Leah’s going to shift.”

His eyes widened and he turned just in time for Leah to shove him back, “Stay away from her.”

He held his hands up, “Leah calm down. We were just talking. She’s my best friend you know that.”

Sue frowned as she walked over, “What’s going on here?”

Sam held Leah’s gaze, “Let’s go talk.”

Leah’s body began to shake, “I’m not going anywhere with you and neither is Bella.”

She was jerked against Leah’s body and she could feel the woman shaking angrily, the shift was coming fast. She held her hand up as Sam took a step, “It’s fine. I’ll take her to the usual spot.”

He shook his head, “Bella this isn’t a good idea.”

She nodded, “It’s okay. The sooner the better.”

She took Leah’s hand and pulled the woman with her up the slope, “Bella is there something between you and Sam?”

She stopped in the parking lot and frowned at her, “What? Goddess no. Sam is my friend and only my friend. You are the one that I’ve been crushing on for years.”

Leah pulled her tighter against her body, the shaking was less, “Is that a fact?”

She smiled, “Yes. Now please we have to go.”

Leah frowned at her, “What aren’t you telling me?” the shaking returned.

She held her hands up, “Leah please.”

Leah shook her head, “I swear if there is someone else…”

The shift happened so fast she had no chance to move away. Leah’s claws sliced across her face, starting just below her right eye at an angle down over her lips. The second claw caught her neck and sliced across the flesh of her neck, splaying it wide open. The third and fourth were on her chest but she was struggling to breath and couldn’t focus on them.

She hit the ground as she held her hand over her throat, trying to keep the pieces of skin closed and slow the bleeding as blood gurgled in the back of her throat, spewing from her mouth and down her cheeks. Sam ran to them as he shouted the Alpha command at Leah and the wolf whimpered and whined.

Sam hit his knees, “Paul call for an ambulance.” He pressed his hands against hers, “Stay awake Bella. Don’t you fucking leave me. Bella keep your fucking eyes open.”

She stared up at him as she struggled to fight off the darkness that was trying to consume her. Pain was the last thing on her mind. She couldn’t feel it as her body began to get cold, Sam’s hands almost burning her skin with their warmth. She could feel her limbs beginning to lose feeling one by one. She stared up at Leah’s white wolf face and her bright green eyes, pain and horror swimming in them. Large tears formed in the corner of her large eyes and she reached out to the wolf with a bloodied shaking hand. The last thing she felt was the thick fur under her fingers as her eyes closed and darkness consumed her.

.

Carlisle Cullen is a man of few words. Being a vampire for the last three hundred made him that way. He was companionate and enjoyed helping people. The smell of human blood really didn’t bother him, at least no one had until now. He was standing at the nurse’s station at ten o’clock at night, the other doctors had taken the night off since nothing happened around the small town of Forks.

His family had only been back for a week, but he had easily adapted to the routine the hospital had and his fellow doctors were excited to work with him. the nurses eyed him curiously, but he had made it a point to tell everyone about his wife and children. His mate would kill him if he didn’t put his foot down right away about being claimed, but vampires were possessive like that.

The doors to the emergency department burst open and the most mouthwatering smell he’d ever caught in his senses spilled into the room. The paramedics were rushing in with a nurse, holding the IV bag up, “Caucasian female seventeen, attacked by a wild animal thirty minutes ago. Blood loss, four long and deep lacerations on face, neck and chest. It’s Charlie’s daughter.”

The chief of police Charlie Swan he had meet a few times this past week. Mostly it was in passing but Charlie had brought a few people in to have them looked at after he had arrested them for being drunk in public. He was a descent man and really didn’t act the same way as most human’s around him. He was at ease around him and they respected each other.

Nurses gasped and began running as he moved to the bedside. The girl was beautiful, so young, and fighting for her life. He shoved the thirst to the back of his mind, “What did this?”

The smell of wet dog and slime filled his nose, a shifter was here.

A tall man with blood covering his chest and his eyes filled with tears, dried blood streaks across his face, “It was an accident.”

Carlisle eyed him for a split second before focusing on the girl, “Take him to the waiting room.”

He ran with the girl to the operating room; she was barely clinging to life. He scrubbed up and entered the room quickly, focusing on the neck wound. An artery had been nicked but it was a quick fix. He sutured it as tightly as he could, and the nurse called out the girl’s blood pressure. He searched for other bleeding, because he could smell the fresh blood still coming from the girl and found the chest wound had gone deeper than what humans could see with the naked eye. He worked as fast as he could to piece the girl back together and soon, he was finishing with the last stapple.

The nurses cleaned the blood off the girl’s body as much as possible. He knew it was now a waiting game to see if the girl was strong enough to survive a shifter attack. He was angry that they had let the girl get so close to a shifter. She was human and so fragile. Something about this girl was pulling him in, a need to protect surged in his body. She had been through enough. He had seen the scars on the girl’s body when they had cleaned her.

He made his way out to the waiting room where more shifters stood and a few humans that were with them. A disheveled man approached him, his eyes red and puffy. “Doctor Cullen.”

He smiled softly, “Charlie I was able to repair the artery that had been nicked and the other small bleeders. Now it’s up to her.”

Charlie nodded as he shook his hand, “I won’t forget this Carlisle.”

He nodded, “Don’t mention it. I’ll be keeping a close eye on her throughout the night. She’s not out of the woods yet and she is in the intensive care unit.”

The man that was still covered in blood crossed the room as Charlie returned to the man in the wheelchair, “I’m Sam Uley, Alpha of the pack.”

Carlisle nodded and led him around the corner, “How could you let a human get that close?”

Sam frowned, not in the mood to argue, “Bella knows everything. She’s my best friend. Leah our first female shifter, this is her first shift. It was an accident and I warned Bella it wasn’t a good idea.”

He shook his head, “Does she know about us?”

Sam nodded, “Yes. She’s a one of a kind and she is our family. Please help her.”

Carlisle kept a blank face, “I am a doctor that is what I do. Make no mistake, if she survives this my family and I will be keeping an eye on her in the future.”

Sam only nodded, the pain in his eyes clear even to Carlisle.

A nurse ran over to him and whispered, “The girl is coding.” He turned and ran down the hallway, heading for the girl’s room.

Nurses had the crash cart pulled next to the bed and there were people rushing in and out of the girl’s room. He took over compressions on the girl’s chest until the defibrillator was charged.

“Clear.”

Everyone stepped back from the girl’s bed as he placed the paddles against the girl’s chest, and the shock jerked the girl’s body up into an arch off the bed. He knew he couldn’t give up on her. She was special, he just didn’t know how. They worked on her for thirty minutes, thirty long minutes it took to get her heart beating again.

Once the girl was stable, he stood at the nurse’s station across the hall from the girl’s room. A fellow trauma surgeon shook his head, “The girl was half past dead Carlisle. She may have suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen.”

He frowned as he stared at the girl lying in the hospital bed, tubes running all over her body, “We won’t know until she wakes.”

“If she wakes.” The doctor said with a heavy sigh. He placed a hand on his hard shoulder, “You can’t save them all Cullen.”

He glared at the man, swallowing a growl, “Not all just one girl. And I will save her.”

The doctor shook his head as he walked away, leaving Carlisle to stare at the girl in the bed. She was special, he just knew she was. Somehow, someway she was special, and she would join his family someday. He didn’t know how he knew but he was positive the girl was going to be a particularly important member of his family.

.

.

Bella glanced out to the hallway for the hundredth time that day. She had been awake for two weeks now and had noticed the doctor always seemed to be hovering around her room. Sam had told her on the second day that he was a vampire which explained his golden eyes and perfect movie star looks.

She felt weird with him around, not in a bad way but safe. As long as he was around, she knew she would be safe and that was the weirdness. He was currently writing something on a clipboard as he spoke with the nurses and she looked back over at Paul.

“Why hasn’t Leah come to see me?”

He frowned, “She feels so damn guilty. She’s been drinking too much.”

She nodded, “I’m getting out of here tomorrow and I don’t care if I have to hunt her down in the damn woods, I will.”

He laughed, “How’s he been treating you?” he nodded to the vampire in the hall.

She knew he could hear them speaking and she smiled, “Doctor Dracula has a name Paul. Use it sometime.”

The wolf grimaced, “I still don’t get why you won’t let one of us stay with you at all times.”

She smirked, “If he wanted to suck my blood, he could have done it on the operating room table.”

She saw the doctor’s small smile and she chuckled. The first time he had come into check on her she had called him that it had stuck over the past two weeks. She still couldn’t believe he knew Vlad and that the legend was true. It still gave her the shivers.

Paul frowned, “Are you cold?”

She waved her hand at him, “I’ll tell you what I told Sam, if it were Leah, I would be willing to have her stay here all the time. Since she want’s nothing to do with me now, I don’t need to be babysat.” She felt the anger begin to rise in her chest.

The heart monitor began to beep wildly, and she took a deep breath as the doctor frowned and entered the room, “Bella needs her rest for now.”

Paul glared at him but stood, “Fine. I’ll be back later.”

She shook her head, “Don’t bother, I’ll be home tomorrow.”

Paul nodded and hurried from the room, his body shaking violently.

She sighed, “Thanks for that Dracula.”

He nodded with a smile, “Did he upset you?”

She frowned at her hands. That was another thing she had noticed about Carlisle Cullen, he always seemed to be near when the wolves were visiting her. He seemed very protective and she really didn’t even know him.

“No. My own thoughts did that.” She shrugged at him.

He nodded, “You never told me how you discovered the wolves, or other supernatural’s.”

“You’re as bad as Sam.” She grimaced, “How about I tell you after I trust you some more.”

He grinned at her, “Well I overheard that Charlie has to work late tomorrow so I would be more than happy to take you home so you can get out of here sooner, if it’s alright with your father.”

She smiled, “I’ll be with a doctor most of the day, he’ll be thrilled.”

She relaxed back against her pillows, the pain meds he was pumping into her IV making her extremely tired. She could swear she heard him laugh as she closed her eyes.

.

.

The following morning Bella was ready to go by ten o’clock, but Carlisle had one more patient to see so she slipped out of the hospital room quickly. Her sweats were baggy, and her t-shirt was two sizes to large so it wouldn’t rub across the bandages on her chest. She ignored a nurse calling for her as she slid into the elevator and took it down. She hated hospitals and riding in a wheelchair when she was completely able to walk had always annoyed the living shit out of her.

She took a deep breath once she was outside, inhaling the rain in the air. She always loved the fresh clean smell of the air in Forks, especially just after it rained. She could feel the exhaustion in her body as she leaned against the pillar near the entrance. Her neck was killing her as it throbbed painfully, but it was to be expected since her throat had been sliced open and the artery was still healing as the blood pumped through it rapidly.

“Are you okay?” A woman slightly shorter than her approached her.

Her long brown hair hung over her shoulders and her golden eyes shimmered with worry. She felt a warm sort of maternal instinct rolling off the woman and she nodded, “I’m fine. You must be Mrs. Cullen.”

The woman smiled warmly, “Please call me Esme. Are you Bella?”

She sighed exaggeratingly, “Ugh my good looks mean I’ll never be unknown again.”

Esme laughed, “He really wasn’t lying about you, was he?”

“My reputation precedes me then. I have done my job on this earth and I can die happy now.” She grinned at the woman.

“Not if I can help it.”

She frowned as a tall blonde walked up behind Esme. Her silk like blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her golden eyes sparkled wildly. She couldn’t help but glancing from her strong nose and sharp cheekbones to the full bright red lips. She let her eyes roam down, taking in the very low-cut tank and designer jeans that hugged her body in all the right ways. Her pale skin was smooth and flawless, and Bella really wanted to touch it.

Instead, she forced her eyes back up to the blonde’s suddenly darker ones, “Correction, now I can die happy. I’ve seen perfection.”

The blonde’s mouth pulled into a gorgeous smile, “There won’t be any dying any time soon my dear.”

Her eyes widened for a moment, “Careful what you wish for Elvira.”

The blonde moved quickly and was suddenly in front of her, pressing her body against her, “I am a mistress of the dark.” She leaned towards her, flashing her white glistening teeth.

Bella felt her brain begin to go fuzzy and she was positive it had nothing to do with the medication in her body.

“Rosalie, give her space. She’s in a lot of pain.” Carlisle’s voice was firm as he approached them slowly.

Bella watched the blonde’s smile fade, and she raked her eyes across her bandages, anger flaring in her black eyes. She shrugged it off and smirked at Carlisle as she slipped away from the blonde, “Party pooper.”

Carlisle chuckled, “Those are heavy pain medications Bella. Let’s get you home so you can sleep.”

She nodded as the blonde gently took her arm, the only reason she was able to keep walking, as she followed them to the Mercedes. She sat in the back seat with the blonde right beside her and she found herself leaning against her. It was strange how comfortable she was with the vampire, not because she was a vampire but because she really never got along with strangers in the first place.

It was a quick drive and soon she was stepping out of their fancy car with the blonde holding the door for her. A growl rolled softly from the blonde and she frowned up at her, “Cat got your tongue?”

Rosalie shook her head, “Dogs.” She laughed as she moved forward finding Sam and Paul hurrying out of the tree line.

“We’ve got it from here bloodsuckers.” Paul snapped.

Rosalie glared at him, her grip tightening slightly on her arm. She sighed, “Paul, Sam. This is Esme and Rosalie.”

Sam nodded and turned to Carlisle, “Is she going to be okay?”

Carlisle glanced down at her and she quickly shook her head as she unlocked the front door. He turned back to Sam, “Doctor patient privilege.”

Sam frowned, “Bella we’re family.”

She shrugged, “I think Leah would disagree.”

Sam shook his head, “Bella she’s going crazy without you.”

“Then she should have come to visit me.” She snapped angrily, a muscle jumping in her neck painfully.

“Bella she’s-“ Paul began but Sam held his hand up.

“Leah should be the one to tell her. Bella come down to the Rez tonight. Please.” Sam pleaded.

She shook her head, “I already told Angela I would go to the back-to-school party tonight. Go home Sam.” She entered her house with Rosalie right behind her.

She was used to having people in her house, but the vampires were a different story. She suddenly felt self-conscious of the beer cans that Charlie had left on the coffee table. She shrugged too tired to deal with it. All she wanted was sleep and then to go to the party with her normal human friends. She climbed the stairs slowly, stumbling once and Rosalie caught her easily.

She pushed open the door to her room and was relieved that she had cleaned it the night of the bonfire. She collapsed back onto her bed and frowned at the blonde, “Why are you here? You don’t even know me.”

Rosalie sat on the edge of the bed beside her, “I’d like to.”

Happiness spread through her body and she smiled, “There’s a party tonight. Can vampire’s even drink?”

Rosalie chuckled, “Yes and we eat and sleep.”

She nodded, “Hmm I am thirsty.” She closed her eyes with a smirk.

“I can get you some water.” Rosalie said quickly.

“Not that kind of thirsty doll.” She opened her eyes to stare into the bright gold ones.

Gold turned to black instantly and Rosalie stood quickly, “I should go and let you sleep.”

“Will you come to the party tonight?” She asked before Rosalie could move.

The blonde smiled, “We’ll try.”

She nodded and closed her eyes, “I hope so.”

.

.

Charlie hovered over her as she cooked dinner, “Are you sure I can’t help?”

She chuckled, “I’d like the house to not be burnt down. Go watch the game.”

She had spent most of the day sleeping off the last of the medication in her system and now she was ready to drink. Charlie had arrived home around five and the party was at eight. It was currently seven and she was just finishing up his dinner. He had been hovering over her since he had arrived home and kept asking if she was okay.

He shook his head, “One time I singed the kitchen and you never let me forget it.”

She grimaced, “It took me three weeks to fix everything dad.”

“Are you sure you feel up to this party tonight?” He asked as he sat at the table.

She rolled her eyes as she put his food on his plate, “I’m fine and this party will be really good for me. I’ve been going nuts at the hospital. Angela and Jessica miss me as do my other friends.”

Charlie nodded, “Leah is a mess. I’ve never seen her drink so much in her life.”

She frowned down at his plate a pain searing her heart, “Is that so.”

He nodded, “Sue is scared Leah is going to do something to herself. She won’t really talk to anyone. I think she needs a friend.”

She pushed her emotions aside as she carried his plate to him as a horn blasted from outside, “Here’s your dinner. I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t wait up.” She kissed his forehead and headed for the door.

“Don’t drink and drive.” He shouted with a mouth full of food.

She chuckled as she closed the door behind her and Angela stepped out of the car, “Bella! God we’ve missed you.”

She let the girl wrap her arms around her and held her in a one arm hug as Jessica joined the hug. She grinned, “I’ve missed you guys too. Tell me everything. How was the first week of school?”

Jessica filled the silence with the gossip about the new kids, the Cullen’s. Once they arrived at Lauren’s house, they walked into the large living room where the party was already going. Lauren rushed over to them and grimaced at her, “You look like hell.”

She smirked at her, “Still using a bottle for the hair I see.”

Lauren grinned, “I missed you too.”

She chuckled and let the girl pull her to the kitchen where the alcohol was being mixed. Eric handed her the bottle of whiskey and she took a large drink straight from it. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly against the burn, but it passed quickly. Mike and Tyler joined their group and Eric quickly passed red solo plastic cups around to all of them except her.

Angela leaned against her, “To having the Bella of the ball back and to friendship.”

Five red cups and one glass bottle pressed together in the air. They all tipped their heads back and five cups emptied while Bella downed another part of the bottle. They laughed as the music was turned up in the living room and Angela grinned at her before pulling her into the living room where a makeshift dancefloor had been cleared away. The sofa’s and chairs were pressed back against the walls and the ceiling light had been exchanged for a blacklight, casting an eerie glow on the occupants.

Angela wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled at her, leaning close so she could hear her over the music, “I’ve missed you Bella. When I heard what happened I almost didn’t think I would ever see you again.” She rested her forehead against hers.

She grinned, “Angela, you know me better than that. Nothing can keep me down.”

The girl nodded before pulling back slightly to look at her, “You were my first Bella. I’ll always love you for that.”

“First, second, third…but who’s counting.” She laughed.

Angela’s smile widened as her flushed face leaned closer, “I am.” She pulled her in to an unexpected kiss.

Someone cleared their throat and she pulled back quickly, “Rosalie, you made it.”

The blonde glared at Angela before smiling at her, “May I have this dance?”

Angela’s red face turned even redder as she stepped away, “I’ll see you later Bells.”

Rosalie took Angela’s spot, but she was taller than her, so she rested her hands on the blonde’s hips, “I’m glad you could make it.”

Rosalie stared into her eyes, “Ex-girlfriend?”

She shook her head with a small smile, “Not exactly. She was my first time…” She felt the blush burn the tips of her ears.

Rosalie smiled, “I think that’s sweet.”

The blush increased and she pulled back, “I’m going to go get a drink.”

Rosalie gripped her wrist, “It smells like you’ve had enough, plus with the medication in your system…”

She chuckled, “I’m fine Rosalie.”

She pulled away from the blonde and headed to the kitchen, confused. No one had ever cared how much she drank. Even Charlie was more concerned about her safety when drunk than how much she was drinking, as long as she didn’t end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning, she figured she was good.

She downed two shots with Mike before being led outside by him and Tyler. She could feel the nice buzz in the back of her mind as she stood near the pool.

“What are you two planning?” She eyed them carefully, seeing the mischief dancing in their eyes.

Their slightly flushed faces grinned at her, “We have firecrackers.”

She shook her head, “I want no part of it. Last time Lauren tried to drown me for that prank.”

Mike laughed, “Yeah but you made it up to her.”

“Loudly,” Tyler added as he pulled a lighter out.

“Yes, but I wasn’t injured then. Besides I don’t want her rage on me on my first day back at school.”

She turned and took a cup out of Eric’s outstretched hand. She walked to the far side of the pool and carefully lowered herself into the lawn chair to watch this play out. Eric kept lookout at the back door as Tyler and Eric began to light the firecrackers. They weren’t anything big just enough for the noise to sound like gunfire and most of the students in the house were used to something like this happening at the back-to-school party.

The adrenaline rush was what everyone loved although this would be the first-time vampires were around to react. She had a slight fear they might overreact, but she was too buzzed and feeling too good to care. She only wished Leah and Jacob were there with her to enjoy it.

She usually spent time with her Forks friends separately but occasionally Jacob would accompany her to these parties just so he could have some fun without worrying about his father scolding him for it. Leah was really the only reason she went to the parties on the Rez, well most of the reason. The other small reason was Jacob, but he didn’t enjoy drinking like she did. Then again Leah usually kept her from drinking, usually because her mouth was preoccupied.

She felt an ache in her chest as she took another drink and watched Mike and Tyler throw the firecrackers into the windows. She held her fingers up to start the count down and as she dropped her last finger the explosions started. Someone shouted cops and the party goers began to flee as white smoke billowed out of the house. She crossed her ankles and shook her head as Mike, Tyler and Eric collapsed next to the pool, laughing hysterically in their drunken state.

Rosalie emerged from the back door and her eyes landed on her, sitting calmly next to the pool with a drink in her hand. She watched Rosalie cross the yard quickly and suddenly had an urge to run from the blonde. She frowned up at her the entire time until the blonde stood with her hands on her hips, glaring down at her.

“Please tell me this wasn’t your idea.” There was a bite to her voice.

She grimaced, “I had no part in it. This happens every year and it works every time. The best part is just about to happen.”

Lauren emerged from the back door, a billow of white smoke behind her like some kind of creature of the night avenger. Hands on hips and a look of pure death on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the three boys on the ground. She stomped over to them as her two sidekicks emerged just as angry. Angela and Jessica took their places behind Eric and Mike before glancing at Lauren. The avengers nodded all at once and kicked the boys hard enough to shove them into the cold pool water.

The boy’s heads shot out of the water as they coughed and spit water out of their mouths before staring up at the three pissed off girls. She grinned up at Rosalie, “Every year and they are still surprised.”

Rosalie frowned down at her, “Who kicked you in?”

She chuckled, “Angela.”

Rosalie’s hands clenched tightly at her sides for a moment then relaxed, “I should go.”

She frowned as she stood up quickly, “Wait.”

A wave of dizziness hit her so hard she stumbled backwards towards the pool. Rosalie’s hands shot out and caught her arms, pulling her tight against her body. She felt a tingle where their skin touched, and she quickly pulled back.

“Uh…Thanks.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly before looking into the black eyes that watched her, “I…Uh…Will I see you at school tomorrow?”

A smile spread across Rosalie’s face as the gold returned to her eyes, “Yes. May I give you a ride home.”

Angela and Lauren slid up beside her, Lauren was grinning, “That’s okay. She can stay here tonight.”

Rosalie’s eyes darkened slightly, and Bella quickly shook her head, “I would love a ride home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She took Rosalie’s hand in hers and pulled her towards the gate that led to the front of the house.

She felt Rosalie’s fingers lace with hers and excitement crashed through her body. Once at the front of the house Rosalie smiled at her and pulled her towards the red BMW at the curb, “You could have stayed.”

Bella slid into the passenger seat and in a blink, Rosalie was sliding behind the wheel, “They want sex and I’m still exhausted.” She frowned, “I never thought I would say that.”

Rosalie frowned at her, “What, admit that your tired?”

Bella laughed, “Say no to sex with two girls.”

Rosalie’s grip tightened on the steering wheel and she frowned as she watched the vampire’s knuckles turn white. She grinned. This was so not good for her slutty side.

“What about you?” She asked carefully, controlling the excitement in her voice.

Rosalie frowned at her, “What?”

“Would you turn down sex with two women?”

Rosalie’s grip relaxed on the wheel, “Yes.”

This caught her off guard. Had she been imagining the flirty behavior from the blonde? She didn’t want to assume anything and didn’t want Rosalie to feel uncomfortable around her.

Rosalie eyed her carefully, the road ignored for the moment, “Unless it was with you, but I’d decline the second person.”

Her heart slammed into her ribcage and she felt herself harden tremendously. She frowned as she shifted uncomfortably, painfully. She hadn’t expected that either. Rosalie would have sex with her. She couldn’t focus on anything else as she prayed for the car to stop being so damn hot. The heavier she breathed the worse her arousal seemed to get. She tried not to breath so much, but it only began to make her dizzy.

Rosalie frowned, “I’m sorry Bella.”

She glanced over at the blonde woman, “What for?”

The car pulled to a stop at the curb in front of her house, “I can’t seem to control my body around you. My instincts are screaming at me to take you, claim you and make you mine.”

“That’s what I’m feeling?” She asked through the Rosalie induced haze in her mind.

Rosalie nodded as she stared down at the center console, “We need to talk about it. It’s only fair you understand and have a choice in this.”

She hesitated, “A choice in what?”

She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. What she did know was that she wanted Rosalie right then and there, in this fucking car. Back seat front seat it really did not matter to her.

“Bella?” Rosalie asked worriedly.

She startled and frowned, “Sorry what?”

Rosalie smirked at her, “You are my mate Bella. I want you to have a choice in this. My choice was taken from me, but I will not let my mate lose her choice. Human vampire mate bonds are vastly different than vampire mates. The other half of us is our mate. We love that person forever once we find them.”

She felt like her world had been turned upside down, but it was in a good way.

“I need some time and possibly to be reminded of all this in the morning.” She gave her a lopsided grin, “I promise I’m better than this when I’m sober.”

Rosalie chuckled, “Can I come back in a little bit?”

She grinned, “I’m probably just going to pass out but since you really are my mate then my house is your house.”

Rosalie smiled, “I’ll be back in few minutes.”

She slid out of the car and watched it speed down the road. She shook her head and stumbled into the house, not very quietly either. She cursed under her breath as she shut and locked the door. She turned, slamming her knee right into the table next to the door where they usually sat their keys, and the light clicked on at the top of the hallway.

Charlie stared down at her tiredly, “What did you just hit?”

She sighed, “Pretty sure I broke my kneecap but go back to bed pops.”

She held tightly to the stair banister as she pulled her way up, vertigo slamming into her near the top. She flipped the light off as Charlie’s laughter disappeared into his room. She shook her head as she stepped into the shower carefully and grimaced at the scape on her knee.

She washed carefully as she worked her washcloth over her chest wounds. She wrapped the towel around her waist and checked the hall, hearing Charlie’s light snore, before hurrying across the hall to her room. She closed the door and turned, slapping her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream in her throat as Rosalie grinned at her from the bed.

“You didn’t have to come in through the fucking window Hale.” She spit out.

Rosalie’s eyes were glued to her breasts, “Beautiful.”

She shrugged, “So I’ve been told.”

Rosalie blurred to her and ran her cool fingers over the exposed wounds on her chest, “It kills me that I wasn’t there to protect you.”

She shook her head, “You wouldn’t be able to do much anyway.”

Rosalie frowned, “Why not?”

“Leah never came to see me at the hospital.” She moved away from the blonde and sat on her bed with a frown.

Maybe Leah did hate her that much. She was tipsy that night from what she can remember so maybe Leah only wanted a good fuck that didn’t involve the others. It hurt to think that way, but she really couldn’t come up with another reason as to why Leah had tried to fuck her right there on the beach.

Rosalie sat beside her, “I’ll hurt whoever did this to you.”

She smiled, “Leah did this to me, and I care about her.”

Rosalie looked away, her eyes darkening, “I said you would have a choice in this.”

She took Rosalie’s hand in hers, “I’m being pulled to you. I like having Leah around, but I’m drawn to you and we just met.”

Rosalie grinned at her, “So you do feel some of the mate bond.”

She shrugged, “I’m just telling you how I feel. I should go to bed. School tomorrow.”

“I’ll leave you be then. Goodnight my Bella.”

She felt Rosalie’s cool lips against hers before she could realize what was happening and just as quickly, they were gone, and she was alone in her room. She sighed as she pulled a clean pair of sweats on and a t-shirt before getting into bed. The alcohol had relaxed her enough to fall asleep quickly with Rosalie and Leah on her mind.


	2. Fear

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella stumbled as the man’s body tumbled to the ground, his muscle’s seizing with the sudden loss of his head. There wasn’t much blood as the corpse hit the sand and she knew this dude wasn’t fully human. She gripped his hair and lifted his head in her head, her breathing heavy.

“Your boy is dead.” She spat as she threw the head at the beast that hovered in the shadows the entire time.

She hit her knees to regain her breathing as she stared up at the grotesque creature. A large burn the size of a fist was over her right shoulder and her busted lip and black eye were, thankfully, the only trophies of her battle. Her body ached but she ignored the pain and kept her eyes on the tall figure.

“You’ve passed the first trial. Tell me why you are doing this.” His deep guttural voice echoed around the cave.

She glared at him, “What does it matter?”

The beast shrugged and stepped out of the shadow, “Human’s usually die in the first trial. I’ve always been curious.”

She shook her head, “I fell in love with two different women.”

He frowned, “Odd that you’d come to me after finding love. Most come to me when they can’t find it.”

She finally slowed her breathing, “Is the second trial you talking me to death?”

The beast laughed, “Fear is the second trial human.”

She frowned, “Well shit if that was all it took.”

He laughed again, “Suffer child.”

Her skin began to crawl, and she looked down. Her skin began to shift as thousands of scarab beetles crawled under her skin. Starting at her feet and working their sharp legs and pinchers up to her legs, thighs, abdomen. Into her chest, clawing and scratching, biting as they scurried up her neck and into her face. Her eyes felt tight against the creatures as they poured from her mouth surrounding her body in a cloak of black. The sounds of clicking, pinchers snapping dangerously close to vital things.

Pain seared her mind as they met her brain and a scream ripped from her mouth before being choked off with more beetles. She forced her mind back to the past. Her first day of school with the blonde and confronting Leah that afternoon.

.

.

Bella awoke the following morning with a small hangover. She had downed plenty of water the night before, so it wasn’t too bad, but the light was still too bright for her. She pulled her jeans on before slipping her socked feet into her untied converse. She didn’t have the patience to tie them so she ignored them and focused on finding a shirt that wouldn’t be too hard to put on. She settled on an oversized t-shirt before heading down to the kitchen.

Charlie grinned up at her as she poured herself a cup of coffee in a to go cup, “So who was your guest last night?”

She frowned, “Huh?”

He chuckled, “I heard you talking to someone.”

“Oh. Rosalie Hale. Carlisle’s coven member.”

He nodded, “Did you two…?”

She shook her head, “No. We talked about some important things that I am desperately trying to remember. How’s Sue and Leah?” She frowned at her coffee, trying to get the blurs from last night to solidify in her mind.

He sighed, “Since that first shift Leah hasn’t been too good. She thinks you’ll hate her forever.”

“She’s the one that didn’t come see me pops.” She huffed angrily. Leah had been the only one she wanted to see the entire time.

“Sue’s really worried about her Bells. She doesn’t want me telling you this but I think it’s only fair so you can see where she’s coming from.”

She frowned at him, a sudden spike of anxiety flaring in her chest, “What?”

He smiled, “During that first shift she imprinted on you Bella.”

She felt her world flip upside down again, or would it be right side up, or hell it could be sideways for all she knew. She spent the past year trying to get Leah to like her and then six months ago she thought she was finally getting somewhere and now…

Now she’s Leah’s imprint and she nearly killed her.

She groaned and dropped her forehead against the cabinet above the coffee pot, “She hurt her imprint.”

“Ding, ding.” He sighed, “She thinks you won’t forgive her.”

She took her coffee and headed for the door, “I’ll go down right after school.”

“Thanks kiddo. I know it’ll make Sue feel better.” He shouted.

She rolled her eyes, “Yes because keeping your girlfriend happy is what I aim to do.”

Charlie’s laughter filled the air, “It makes my life easier.”

She shut the front door behind her with a loud thump and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She smiled as she slipped behind the wheel of her sixty-nine mustang. She had missed driving the poor girl and even more she missed working on it. She grinned as the engine roared to life and she headed for the high school.

Her mind kept returning to Leah and what Charlie had said. She sighed and turned around, heading for La Push without really deciding too. She couldn’t let Leah suffer for something she had no control over. She parked at Leah’s and Sue exited the house with a frown.

“Bella?” Sue hurried to her as she stepped out of the car, “Is everything alright? Charlie said you were going to school.”

She chuckled, “Of course my dad would call you right after I left.”

Sue eyed her carefully, “He called to tell me you have a vampire in your room last night.”

She felt her hackles rise, “Which is none of your business.”

She liked Sue and the woman made her father happy, but she wasn’t her mother. She hated when people tried to do that to her, but she guessed it was only natural since Sue had been around her entire life.

Sue frowned, “I just want you to be safe Bella.”

She glared at the woman, anger rising in her chest, but she bit her tongue. She couldn’t say what she wanted without hurting the entire family in the process. She was used to that too. She always held her emotions in because she either didn’t want to hurt anyone or she didn’t want to ruin relationships. She had a feeling Renee was the subconscious reason for that.

She knew that someday everything that she has held in would eventually explode and the damage she was trying to avoid now would be done all at once. She hoped that day would never come. Instead, she shook her head at the woman in front of her.

“Where’s Leah?” She asked, a bite in her voice she couldn’t control.

Sue frowned, “She’s out with the pack.”

“I’ll be at the beach.” She slipped back into her car and peeled out of the driveway.

She parked and stood beside her car. The stain of blood was still visible, just barely but still there. She knew it would fully disappear with the next rain, but the memory of that night was still fresh in her mind every time she closed her eyes. The look of pure anger on Leah’s face had burned into her mind and it was terrifying. She had never seen the girl like that before, no matter how much she pissed her off. The anger was never really directed at her, but that night was different.

That dark anger had been directed right at her and she couldn’t help the slight fear that crept into her mind when she thought about the girl showing up every day.

But it never happened. Leah never came and slowly that fear had turned to anger at the woman. Leah had done that to her and yes, she was suffering for hurting her but so was she. She was suffering because the one and only person she wanted to see never showed up. She felt guilty and selfish for thinking it.

She pushed her hands into her pockets and walked down to the shoreline, the soft sand beneath her feet and the clouds above her threating with the storm brewing. She stared out across the water feeling her chest loosen of the tension and anger. She couldn’t be angry at Leah. It wasn’t fair.

She was the one that had been too close, the one that was trying to get her away from the human’s that were on the beach. Sam had been right about it being a bad idea, but she really wasn’t thinking about herself in that moment. Self-preservation was something that she lacked on the human emotion front.

She was more worried about other people than herself. Something Sam hated with a passion and Charlie was proud of because it was another trait she had gotten from him. She was fairly sure she got everything from Charlie, but she didn’t want to say that to him and make his already large head bigger.

She sighed as she sat in the sand, knowing it was a long shot that Leah would even come see her once Sue got the message to her. She knew of the concept of Imprints, but it hadn’t happened to any of the others yet. Sam and Jarrod were excited about the possibility, but Paul was adamant that he would never be tied to someone like that.

A blurry image of Rosalie popped into her head from the night before, _‘You are my mate Bella.’_

She felt her heart race in her chest as her eyes widened at the large wave. Rosalie Hale, vampire goddess had called her, Bella a regular old human, her mate. She felt like she couldn’t breathe as she watched the wave crash towards her with a roar. Leah had imprinted on her and Rosalie was claiming that she was her mate.

For a moment she let her mind run wild, but she quickly shook out the thoughts. She had spent the better part of a year trying to get Leah to like her and now she had a gorgeous woman making a forever type of claim on her.

She wouldn’t lie, it felt good to be wanted like that. It felt good to have someone claim unconditional support even if she didn’t really know the woman. She knew how the wolves felt about the Cold Ones, but they didn’t really know them. She wasn’t one to judge so she would get to know the blonde without outside influence. She just wouldn’t tell any of the wolves, or Sue but she had a feeling her father would tell his girlfriend anyway.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the cold air began to seep into her bones as the sun began to set. If Leah didn’t want to see her then she would happily give her the space. She stood and dusted the sand off her jeans before casually strolling towards the parking lot.

“Bella!” Leah’s voice carried to her from down the beach where the forest floor turned to sand.

She brought her head up, fearing it was her imagination but found the woman running towards her in a sprint.

“I just got home, and mom said you had stopped by. Were you out here all day?” Leah slowed as she neared her.

She nodded, unsure what to say now that the woman was in front of her. Leah’s body was stronger, more muscle showing since she only had a pair of shorts and a tank on. Her hair was shorter than it had been weeks ago, but she was just as beautiful as before, if not more with the subtle changes that had taken place from the shift.

Leah stared at her, her eyes roaming over the wounds on her face. Pain filled her eyes as tears pooled in the corners. She hated when people cried, she wasn’t good with emotions. Leah turned to look away from her and it hurt that she did. She shook her head and stepped in front of the woman.

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

Leah shook her head, “I never wanted to hurt you.”

She nodded, “Leah this,” she motioned to her face, “Is nothing compared to how I’ve felt for the last few months about you.”

Leah frowned at her, “What?”

She sighed, “I’ve been into you for a year Leah and I could handle the rejection but when you started kissing me but pushed me away every time…” she shook her head, “That hurt more than this physical stuff.”

Leah stared at her for a moment and then surged forward, crushing their lips together. She felt the pain in her face, but she ignored it as she focused on the feeling of Leah’s warm lips on hers. She slid her arms around the woman’s waist and deepened the kiss as they stood on the beach. Leah’s arms tightened around her neck pulling her tighter against her body.

It was amazing and she had only wished it could have happened sooner. She felt Leah’s body shake and a spike of fear had her pulling back, “Are you okay?”

Leah rested her forehead against hers, “I’m so sorry Bella.” Her voice shook.

She smiled, “I’m not, but we do need to talk.”

Leah nodded, “Come home with me.”

She shook her head, “I’d rather not have Sue hear this right now.”

Leah frowned, “What’s wrong Bella?”

She took her hand and pulled her to the parking lot, slipping inside her car before speaking, “The Cullen’s. Rosalie Hale, the blonde. She says I’m her mate.”

Leah’s anger was instantaneous, “Fucking bloodsuckers.”

The need to defend the blonde rose in her chest, “You don’t even know them Leah. How can you of all people judge them based on stories from long ago?”

“They’re vampires Bella. They kill people.” Leah’s body shook violently.

She shook her head, “Get out.”

Leah frowned at her, “Bella.”

“Get out. I don’t want you shifting in my car.” She snapped angrily.

Leah slipped out of the car, quickly hurrying to her window, “Bella you can’t be seriously considering pursuing that leech.”

She felt the anger in her body as she started the car, “I am but you know what? So far the only one that has tried to kill me is you.”

It was a low blow, but it was also the truth. Rosalie had made her intentions somewhat clear, where Leah had been messing with her mind for months now.

Leah’s shaking stopped suddenly, her eyes filling with that same pain as before, “Bella please, I don’t want to lose you.”

She sighed, “You won’t lose me Leah. I love you, you idiot.”

She backed out of the parking spot before Leah could respond and she sped back home. Charlie was waiting for her when she entered the house.

“Let me guess Sue called said I skipped school and that I was rude to her.”

He shrugged, “Did you talk to Leah?”

She nodded, “I’m doing the best I can dad. There’s so much going through my mind right now.”

He nodded, “I’m always here for you Bells. Get some rest. You have to go to school tomorrow.”

She climbed the stairs tiredly, the entire day she had spent trying to work through the emotions that she didn’t want to face but it hadn’t got her anywhere. Now her mind was on the blonde that she would see tomorrow as she opened her bedroom door.

She rolled her eyes, “Of course, today just couldn’t end without a vampire.”

Rosalie frowned at her, “You missed school today.”

She closed the door behind her, “Yep. I had to see someone.”

“Leah?” Rosalie asked with a slight glare.

“For the love of everything fucked up in my life, what the hell is up with all you people judging each other without actually knowing each other?” She collapsed on her bed.

Rosalie’s eyes followed her every move, “She hurt you and I want to keep you safe.”

She leaned up on her elbows to stare at the blonde, “I’m never going to survive this.”

She fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. The fact that she couldn’t really remember the night before, only the small flashes she was randomly getting throughout the day cluing her in. She hated emotion; she’d rather swim at the bottom of the bottle with her friends. Completely oblivious of the supernatural element in her life.

She wasn’t sure when she dozed off but when she awoke the next morning she was under her covers and the room was empty. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Knowing that Rosalie could easily slip in and out of her room elicited conflicting emotions in her. On the one hand she felt safer knowing Rosalie could get to her easily, on the other hand she didn’t like the fact that they could possibly be in her room when she didn’t know it or when she was sleeping.

She showered and made her way downstairs to find Sam and Sue sitting with Charlie. She groaned, “Let me guess, Leah.”

Sam nodded once, “The mind link. Vampires are dangerous Bella.”

She shook her head as she snatched her keys off the small table near the door, “I’m not doing this.”

Sam gripped her arm harder than necessary, “Bella you know all we want is to protect you.”

She glared at him, “It’s my life and my choice.” She jerked her arm away.

Charlie frowned, “Sam she has a point. She knows the risks involved.”

She shook her head, “As my friend I would think you’d want me to be happy.”

She slammed the front door behind her and quickly entered her car. Her arm throbbed where he had grabbed her, and she rubbed it until she parked at the school. Anxiety was clawing at her chest as she rested her forehead against the steering wheel.

She wasn’t looking forward to the questions that she knew she would be getting since her hospital stay. Angela had told the others to leave her be while she was healing but now that she was out and about, they would want the deets. She cringed at the word that came into her mind in Jessica’s high voice.

She shook her head at Angela as she opened her door, “Why are you opening my door for me?”

“I want to know about you and Rosalie Hale.” The girl wrapped her arms around her neck once she was on her feet.

“And here I thought only Jessica and Lauren were gossip whores.” She raised an eyebrow at her.

Angela shook her head, “You getting cosey with the Ice Queen is news.”

“Ice Queen?” She grimaced, that was not a name for Rosalie Hale. Queen sure, Diva definitely, but Ice Queen?

“She hasn’t spoken to anyone since they moved here. Not to mention she has this glare that turns people into ice.”

A red BMW pulled into the lot followed by a silver Volvo and she smiled, “Rich kids too. Oh wait…” She remembered the ride home in Rosalie’s red BMW. “Finally.”

“What?” Angela asked, staring at her in confusion.

She shrugged, “I couldn’t remember how I got home after the party. Rosalie drove me in her BMW.”

Angela laughed, “Wow Bella. You must have had more meds in your body than we thought. You were only tipsy.”

She raised an eyebrow as she watched the blonde exit the car, a sour look on her face as she glared at the teenagers eyeing her wantonly. She grimaced at the thought and shook her head as she moved towards her. It was automatic, like her instincts were driving her towards the blonde.

Rosalie frowned for a moment before scanning the parking lot with her warm golden eyes, stopping when they landed on her. She froze in her movement, why was she going to the blonde. A smile split the blondes face and their conversation returned in full force. She relaxed quickly and continued moving forward.

“Elvira.” She nodded at the blonde as she walked past her.

Rosalie fell into step beside her as they entered the empty hallway, “Bella, how are you feeling?”

She sighed as she walked to her locker, “Tired, I would say dead tired but…Ya know, present company and all. I wouldn’t want to seem rude.”

Rosalie smirked at her, “Carlisle wasn’t kidding was he, about you?”

She shook her head as she grabbed the math textbook that Angela had shoved in it, “Nope. I’m a firecracker that could explode at any second.” She shrugged, “The school councilor would say I’m overcompensating and using my humor as a deflection device.”

She shut the locker door and began the slow walk down the hall as Rosalie frowned at her, “How are you still in high school?”

She grinned at the blonde, “Well see it has to do with the birds and the bees and the children that come from that.”

Rosalie snorted a laugh and quickly covered her face with her hands a slight blush in her cheeks. She stopped moving and turned to the blonde, waiting until she took her hands down.

“Stop doing that.” Rosalie hissed with a glare, and a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

“I didn’t know vampires could blush.” She grinned at her, “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

The bell rang and students began to pile into the building. Rosalie scoffed another blush rising, “Shut up Swan.”

She moved passed her and jerked her hard shoulder into her good shoulder, causing her to stumble back into the lockers. She watched the blonde stride down the hallway, her eyes slowly sliding down the woman’s back to her tight jeans that moved perfectly with every flick of her beautiful hips. She felt herself harden and she groaned as she tore her eyes away from the gloriousness of Rosalie’s ass.

She took her seat in Math and smiled as a short pixie with spikey hair sat beside her, “So you stared at Rosalie’s ass for a good two minutes.”

Her smile fell, “What?”

“I’m Alice, Rosalie’s sister.” She tapped her forehead, “I see all.”

She frowned, the thud of a headache clouding her mind, “See all?”

Alice rolled her eyes, “I see the future silly. The path you’re on while you’re on it but one decision could change the entire future.”

She rubbed her head, “I have a headache.”

Alice laughed, tinkling bells filling the air, “It’s not that hard.”

“With your sister around it is.” Her eyes widened and she quickly back tracked, “I’m sorry. Sometimes my mouth is not connected to my brain.”

Alice only grinned at her, “I know you are her mate Bella.”

She rubbed her eyes, “I haven’t drunk enough for this Alice.”

The pixie grinned at her, “You are a surprise through and through. How did you end up in Forks anyway?”

“Born and raised.” She mumbled as the teacher began speaking at the front of the classroom.

She tried to focus but she quickly found herself asleep dreaming about fractions and percentages. The bell rang and startled her awake making her jump and knock her books on the floor. She groaned and quickly began to gather up her items.

Alice frowned at her as she stood, “Are you sure it’s just the headache Bella?”

She nodded as they walked out of the classroom, “Yeah totally but if you can see the future can you possibly tell me which classes I should really stay awake for.”

Alice laughed as she wrapped an arm around hers, “We are going to be best friends, so I’ll tell you science and history are the ones you need to be awake for.”

She chuckled, “Glad you’re on my side little pixie.”

Alice laughed and left her at her locker alone. She slid her book back into the metal box, taking her history book before closing it. She jumped as Rosalie stood there with a smirk on her beautiful blonde face.

“Sneaking up on me isn’t going to become a thing is it, because I really fucking hate surprises.” She snapped as she turned.

Rosalie chuckled, “Only if it benefits me.”

She groaned, “Do you hate me?”

Rosalie gripped her wrist and shoved her back against the lockers, her black eyes boring into her widened eyes, “I could never hate you Bella. You are my mate and I’m trying extremely hard to control myself around you.”

She frowned at the pain in the blonde’s eyes, “Control yourself?”

Rosalie nodded, “My need to claim you, make you mine so everyone knows it.”

The bell rang overhead, and she sighed, “I’ll get back to you on this.”

She hurried down the hall and slipped into the classroom as the teacher frowned at her, “Late as usual Miss Swan.”

She grinned at the woman, “I’ve been gone so long I have forgotten the location of this wonderful class.”

A small smile twitched at the corner of the woman’s lips, “Save it and take your seat Swan.”

“Thank you, m’lady.” She bowed as the class burst into laughter, even pulling a small chuckle from the teacher.

She took the only available seat next to a blonde guy with golden eyes. She noticed his breathing stopped when she sat down and she frowned at him for a moment before whispering, “I can move to the back if it would make it easier for you.”

He smiled softly at her, “No it’s fine. You are just more potent than I expected.”

She felt a little self-conscious at that, but she shoved it aside, “I’m going to assume my blood and the fact that I used too much deodorant this morning.”

He chuckled and his body relaxed considerably, “Carlisle has told us about you.”

She rolled her eyes, “So I’ve heard. Is it that bad?”

He grinned, “Jasper Whitlock.”

She stared at him blankly, “The Major Jasper Whitlock?”

“So, I do have a reputation.” He chuckled.

She nodded rapidly, “I have studied the civil war for ever. One of my favorite subjects.”

They fell into a deep discussion about the war and what it was really like for the rest of the class period. He walked her to her locker, “I can’t feel your emotions.”

She frowned at him, “Empath?”

He nodded with a smile, “They are very muffled, like you aren’t letting them out.”

She shrugged, “My entire life I have hidden them away.”

“Hidden what away?” Rosalie asked as she walked towards them.

Jasper smiled at her, “I’ll see you at lunch Bella.” He disappeared down the hallway.

She turned to Rosalie, “Why are you always here?”

The blonde grinned, “Where else would I be? I can leave if you’d like.” She turned.

She reached out and gripped the woman’s arm, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Rosalie stared down and anger flashed in her eyes, “Where did you get that?”

She glanced down at her arm where Sam’s fingers had bruised her skin that morning. She quickly dropped her arm, “It was an accident. Are you going to answer me?”

Rosalie’s black eyes snapped back up to hers, “Someone put their hands on you Bella.”

She nodded feeling like she really didn’t want to have this conversation in the middle of the school hallway, “Maybe someday I’ll tell you about it.” She shut her locker and moved on to her next class.

She skipped her locker after class and opted to sharing Angela’s textbook in the next class. She didn’t want to run into Rosalie again for the time being, but she knew lunch would be a little more difficult to escape the blonde. She slowly made her way towards her locker, scanning every hallway before moving forward. She felt like she was trying to sneak to her own locker as she looked both ways before opening her locker.

When she closed it, she let out a sigh of relief that no one had snuck up on her. She moved quickly towards the exit but only made it four steps before a small pale cold hand clamped down on her wrist. She groaned as she turned to Alice, “I can explain.”

Alice nodded, worry dancing in her golden eyes, “You better because Rosalie is ready to cross that border to kill the wolf that touched you.”

She rolled her eyes as she let the pixie pull her down the hallway. Drama queen was more like it. She was pulled into an empty classroom, with only a teacher’s desk in the middle of the room, where she found four vampires’, all boys trying to hold a pissed off Rosalie Hale still long enough to talk to her.

“You want me to deal with…” She frowned at the woman’s pitch-black eyes, “That?”

Alice nodded, “She’s your mate, you get to calm her. Mates are the only thing that can fully calm us down.” She pushed her lightly towards the growling blonde.

She frowned unsure what exactly she was supposed to do. She took a slow step towards the blonde, “What happened?”

The largest boy grinned at her, his deep dimples making him look younger than what he was. His large muscles were stretching the shirt on his torso, the muscles in his arms struggling to hold the pissed vampire, “She talked to one of the wolves outside and he told her to stay away from you.”

She grimaced, “Which one?”

Jasper frowned, “Does it matter?”

She nodded, “Yes, so I know which one to kill after school.” She snapped angrily.

She moved in front of the blonde and raised her hand to cup her cheek, “So if I called you the Drama would you be pissed?”

Rosalie blinked and she watched the black shift back to gold, “Drama?”

She smiled as the blonde stopped struggling against the other’s holds and focused fully on her, “Yeah or I could call you Diva, which ever you prefer.”

Rosalie frowned in confusion as the large vampire laughed, “Totally gotta be Drama.”

She chuckled as he leaned his arm on her shoulder, “She’s already a Queen so it fits.”

Rosalie’s face blanked and she glared at the both of them, “I may not be able to hurt my mate Emmett, but I can beat you with your own arm.”

Emmett chuckled, “Good luck with that Bella Bear.”

She watched the vampires slip out of the room leaving her alone with Rosalie. She glanced back and froze as her eyes met the golden eyed blonde. She couldn’t form a thought as she struggled inside her mind for something to grip onto. The glare softened suddenly as the blonde moved around the desk and a smile crossed her face.

“We weren’t properly introduced before, “I’m Rosalie Hale.”

“Hi,” was literally all she could say. She no longer had a name, she no longer had manners.

Rosalie grinned at her and leaned on the desk in front of her, her breasts pressing together in her low-cut shirt, “Isabella, I love how that rolls right off my tongue.”

She swallowed audibly as her heart beat faster in her chest, giving her away. She tried to keep her eyes on the woman’s face, but they kept glancing down on their own, damn hormones. She finally shook her head, the blush hot on her face, “I should go.”

Rosalie frowned, “I’d like you to stay.”

She didn’t like seeing the frown on the blondes face and she frowned, “Why?”

“I’d like to get to know my mate better.” The blonde stood and blurred around the desk, pushing herself up onto the desk.

“What do you want to know?” She hated talking about herself.

Rosalie smiled widely, “How old are you?”

“Seventeen. How old are you?” She leaned her hip against the desk next to Rosalie’s leg.

“Twenty-two.” The woman smirked.

She rolled her eyes, “How long have you been twenty-two?”

“I was turned in nineteen thirty-three.” She couldn’t stop the chuckle and Rosalie’s eyes narrowed at her, “You have a problem with that?”

She felt something pull at her heart in her chest and she followed it. She stood between the woman’s legs, watching her stiffen slightly, “I love an older woman but I’m curious just how much you can handle?”

Rosalie’s eyes darted down to her lips before snapping back up to her face, “What do you mean?”

She pressed closer to Rosalie’s thighs and the blonde’s eyes widened as she glanced down before staring at her. She glared at her, “I’m not normal Elvira. Better figure out if you can handle that before we go any further.”

She pushed away from the blonde and left the classroom. She hated this part of any relationship. Leah knew because she had been around her most of her life. Angela knew because they had dated their freshmen year of high school. Jessica and she had an agreement that if they were single and both wanted it then they would. Lauren was picky and it had to be on her terms.

She was fine with the arrangements that she had because at least they didn’t torment her for it. Sure, Angela had but that was only when they had been dating and it was more a teasing torture than anything else. She wasn’t sure how Rosalie would handle this, hell she could post it all over the school for all she knew. If she was honest with herself, she was afraid of what the woman's reaction would be. She would just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the first chapter.
> 
> All feedback is welcome.


End file.
